


She Runs the Show

by lockedin221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221b/pseuds/lockedin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a size queen, and he enjoys when John condescends him about this as he fucks Sherlock's mouth and throat. But that doesn't mean he can't equally enjoy it when Mary walks in and decides to turn the tables on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Runs the Show

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame [Sarahbuttz](http://wendl-a.tumblr.com/) and her livestream crew for this one.
> 
> IT'S KIND OF AWKWARD AND HILARIOUS HOW UNUSED I AM TO WRITING LADY-INVOLVED SEX BUT OH WELL.
> 
> Purely for fun and entirely unedited.
> 
> (If you don't already know how I feel about titles, well, fuck titles I suck at them.)

They’re already well into it when Mary walks in. Sherlock is crouched on the king-sized mattress that can accommodate all three of them—when the genius decides to sleep, or John and Mary force him to—John on his knees but upright before him, cock shoved down Sherlock’s throat, one hand braced on a pale bony shoulder, the other twisted in thick dark curls. Sherlock’s eyes are watering and he’s struggling to breathe as John fucks his mouth. His hands scrabble against the sheets, straining to keep the perfect position, aching to attend to his own throbbing cock. Neither of them does more than glance at Mary as she settles against the doorframe.

But John’s lost track of what he was saying—something about shutting Sherlock up and putting that big, gorgeous mouth to use. He makes up for the loss of dirty talk by adding a bit more force to his thrusts until he can gather his thoughts again.

Sherlock whimpers around him.

John smirks. He speaks in laboured breaths punctuated with thrusts, “You. Are. Such. A. Size. Queen.” He’s answered with a whine that lands hot in his gut, and it takes quite a bit of effort to keep from uncoiling there and then. He grounds himself by gripping Sherlock’s curls tighter. “You just love having a big prick inside you as deep as it can go—your throat, your arse—filling you up in every way it can. Or is it just my cock you love so much, hm? Were you such a slut before I bedded you, love?” His mouth was dry from talking as much as from watching Sherlock salivate around his cock. He wetted his lips. “Or do you covet what you lack? Who’d believe such a brilliant. Gorgeous. Son of a bitch. Would have. Such. A small. Prick.” Sherlock moaned low in his throat and John’s rhythm faltered. Then he felt the shift in Sherlock’s lips, one John recognised as a smile—or as much of a smile as he could manage with his mouth full. Well, John was hardly going to let Sherlock put him over the edge now. He could see Mary smiling in his peripheral vision. He set his teeth and snapped his hips. Sherlock nearly gagged, caught unaware by John’s renewed momentum. “How many years were those pretty hands of yours wasted on such a tiny prick?”

Mary finally made her way into the bedroom, stripping her clothes as she went. She kneeled on the mattress behind John, pressing flush against him and running her hands down his torso. “That’s the problem with such well-endowed lads like you,” she murmured, though loud enough for both men to hear. She bucked her hips against John’s, which led him to thrust into Sherlock. “All force, no technique.” She dug her fingers into John’s hips and dragged him back and out of Sherlock’s mouth. 

John opened his mouth to protest, Mary’s name on the edge of his lips, but she turned his head back and smothered it with her own mouth. He let himself be manoeuvred back on the bed and momentarily into her lap.

Sherlock, for his part, sat back on his heels and wrapped a hand around his cock. He only gave it enough of a squeeze to keep his mind from completely short-circuiting on him.

Mary gave John’s saliva-slicked cock a few slow strokes before shifting out from under him and abandoning him on the cusp of orgasm. He gave her an incredulous look as she passed him a smirk over her shoulder before sliding between him and Sherlock.

“This man, on the other hand,” she said through her grin, pulling Sherlock’s hand away and replacing it with her own. “Now this is a man who understands technique.” With her free hand, she dug a condom out of the bedside table. She drew Sherlock’s mouth to hers and opened the foil packet. She dragged her teeth against Sherlock’s tired, swollen lips as she rolled it on.

She climbed into his lap, biting Sherlock’s lip as she pushed herself down onto Sherlock. Sherlock shuddered and groaned beneath her, hips twitching, hands flying up to hold her hips. Mary set the pace—she always did—and began fucking herself on Sherlock’s already aching cock. He wouldn’t last long. He wriggled one hand between them and Mary’s back arched. She dug her fingers into Sherlock’s shoulders and rode him to his climax and through it to her own.

They sat panting for a moment, hips still twitch intermittently as orgasm washed through them. Mary looked down at him and grinned, then looked over her shoulder at John. His hand was on his cock, but he had apparently paused in pulling himself off at the sight of his lovers coming. He ran his tongue over his lips.

“What do you think?” Mary said breathily. “Think we should forgive him for being such a wanker?”

Sherlock’s lips curled into a thin smile. “Oh, maybe just this once we can show some leniency.”

Mary dismounted and she and Sherlock converged languidly on John. She splayed a hand on John’s chest and pushed him back onto the bed. 

“You know Sherlock and I were just—”

“Oh, shut up.” Mary grinned against his skin as she sucked one of his nipples.

Sherlock applied his own mouth the other, one slender hand wrapping around the shaft of John’s cock. He’d been ready to come for some time now, and a single touch made him lurch beneath the sets of lips and fingers. Mary’s other hand overlapped Sherlock’s, covering the head as her fingers worked the glans and her teeth teased John’s nipple.

John cried out and went rigid beneath them, arching slightly off the bed and into their hands as he came.

Mary and Sherlock licked his tender nipples before kissing their way up to his shoulders and neck and cheeks.

Once he was able to move again, John gathered Sherlock and Mary in his arms and pulled them against himself.

No one spoke for quite some time as sweat cooled and ejaculate dried and each of them tried not to think about the washing up they needed to do. But finally Sherlock opened his mouth and grumbled, “‘Size queen,’ John? Really?”

Mary snorted and smothered her giggles in John’s shoulder, and the two men joined in a mere second later, their bodies rocking together with laughter.


End file.
